Rhiannon Mahrian
Rhiannon Mahrian is a British-born singer known for her beautiful voice yet incredibly hasty nature. She was affected heavily by Morrigan's spell in New Amsterdam, gaining the abilities of the fabled speedsters, along with an unfortunate power, letting her control darkness and the shadows. Her singing abilities are said to be on par with some of the all-time greats in her world, if not greater, which draws great attention to her. Her extremely high speed along with her uncanny ability to ward off paparazzi has gained her the alias Repulse amongst her closest allies. Furthermore, she was recruited with Ozias Orson to help take down certain criminals, becoming a notable asset to The Fifth Firm. Information Appearance Mahrian is a curvy, attractive woman, known as the most beautiful woman in all of America. She has short, curly hair that naturally thickens and bobs up, which is an extremely light blonde, almost white, color. Furthermore, she has dark brown eyebrows to contrast this, along with bright blue eyes and large, pink lips. She has a slender neck and jawline, although this is rarely seen behind her thick and puffy fashion taste. As such, she is usually showcased wearing all black or white, including a long and fluffy fur coat, a boa, and a colored dress and heels. However, in magazine articles and photo shoots, she will wear nearly anything, her overwhelming beauty being extremely versatile with clothing choice. An unexpected contrast comes with her Repulse alias. Her hair, although short, is able to be pulled back into a messy bun, which is covered by a black or white hood the majority of the time. This is attached to a black or white hoodie, respectively, with a black pair of cargo pants. Said pants are cuffed at the bottom to make leeway for her military-style black boots, which reach just below her knee. To top this all off, Rhi also wears a white mask that covers every inch of her face, with no holes in it to expose anything. However, a blue smile is plastered near the bottom, along with a matching blue star on her right cheek; the symbol of Repulse. Theme Songs *Black Coffee - Wolfgang Lohr & Louie Prima *Lost in the Rhythm - Jamie Berry Feat. Octavia Rose *Aftermath - Caravan Palace Personality Rhiannon is an extremely friendly and charismatic person, enjoying being in the spotlight. She is described to be "the perfect human" due to her personality more than anything, as she has revealed on many occasions that she isn't much different on camera than she is off camera. In fact, she's very open with her fans and many audiences. Her morals are based on loyalty, honesty, and kindness, all of which have served her well in creating a good reputation for herself--someone others could look up to. Despite this, her life is filled with various struggles. She has to hide her abilities, which is a near-impossible feat given that she is on par in popularity with the great actor, Reyes de Noche. Her primary goal is to rid the city of Dragster, her "shadow." Her hatred for him is often shown in her exaggerated descriptions of him, referring to him as a "monster" or a "menace," although there are far more evil people than him in New Amsterdam. Part of this is due to a jealousy effect, as she can be greedy, forcing her to want to be the fastest being alive. As many women from this time of growing equality, Rhiannon is also incredibly sarcastic and "out there." She is not shy about how she feels towards a person and/or subject and will be extremely blunt with what she says as long as it does not hurt her reputation. Hobbies Rhi is known to be a wanderer and take many small-time jobs. This is mostly due to her love for the community, as many people cannot make it to her scheduled live performances. Mahrian is known to be a talented baseball player as well, often practicing with local sports teams despite her seemingly fragile stature. On the side of being a renowned musician, she is also a supermodel and is said to be one of the most beautiful women in America. Her face, hair, and body overall look good in the majority of clothing choices, which also leads her to go clothing shopping very frequently. Likes: Music & Singing, Concept of Speed, Diners and Night Clubs, Justice, Athletics Dislikes: Her Own Paranoia, Dragster, Shadow Mysteran Background Arc I - Morrigan's Spell (WIP) It was a success. The crowd loved it. Rhiannon sat down the mic and blew a kiss to the audience, a small-time diner in southern New Amsterdam. In the corner of a room, a group of people in matching red hoodies sat around a circular table, eyeing the singer down. A few tables over was a trio of ghouls, chowing down happily on a few racks of ribs. Just outside, a mage showed off his magic as an act of entertainment, mothers escorting their children and dropping cash in a stereotypical top hat. Rhi heard a short static noise, followed by a husky voice, one of an older African-American man. "Miss Mahrian, your vehicle is ready. Please come shortly so you may be escorted home." She tapped into the communication line, replying, "Aw, you're no fun." She let out a short chuckle before continuing; "I'll be right there." She threw on her coat--a large, white garment made of artificial polar bear fur--and began race-walking up the stairs and out the door. A sleek, jet black limousine awaited her, the voice from before opening the back doors to allow her to enter. As Mahrian shut the restaurant door, the red-hooded crew from the diner looked up the stairs. "Ain't that Rhinon?" one asked. He was pale with slicked back brown hair and red eyes. "Maria?" another replied. "Almost certain." He looked like a twin to the first, although his eyes were green in contrast. "Will you two shut up?" the third one said. She had a soft voice despite her rugged attire. "Ma ain't gon' be happy if she hears we killed someone as famous as 'er." She was slightly more tan, with long, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her hood was down, unlike the other two's. "Let's just...kidnap 'er. Get some money. She's rich." The other two frowned and began to step up the stairs. On the other side of the exit, Mahrian was heard speaking with her driver, followed by the sound of a car door shutting. With a loud screech, the automobile drove off. The girl at the bottom of the stairs looked at the green-eyed boy. "Hector, grab the bikes." Hector ran up the stairs and out the door. Her gaze shifted to the red-eyed one, ordering, "Dex, you got the thing on you?" Dex grinned mischievously in response. He unzipped his hoodie and showed off the inner left side, where a small, cubed capsule hung. "Of course, Sky." Sky smiled and started up the stairs. She opened the door, Dex following behind her. Hector had already escorted three matte black motorbikes to the sidewalk. They all had an orange spade painted near the back tire. Each of them hopped on a bike and began to chase after the limousine. Arc II - Enter Repulse XXX Arc III - The Dragster XXX Abilities (WIP) *Speed Mysteran - Having been escaping at an incredibly high speed from a group of local Vampires at the time of Morrigan's spell, Rhiannon was given the ability to move at Mach-level speeds. However, the faster she runs, the more clouded her judgment becomes, making it harder to conceive decisions afterward. *Shadow Mysteran - Furthermore, the highly dark surroundings along with the dark-favoring DNA of the vampires seemed to strike Rhiannon at the time of the spell, giving her control over darkness. The downside is that using this power will make her slightly eviler, forcing it to be a hidden ability. *Singer's Charm - Being a professional singer and haven been born into a good family, Mahrian has a natural beauty that allows her to be viewed as an idol or goddess, if anything. **Beautiful & Suave - Rhiannon can use her beauty to her advantage, being able to persuade even the highest-willed people on the entire planet. This is often used to get her way, making life easier for her. Combat (WIP) XXX Paraphernalia *Voice Modifier (electronic, gives masculine voice) *Spyderco Centofante 3 Knife *Earpiece (left ear) *Repulse Mask *Bandage Tape Techniques *XXX Limitations (WIP) *The results of Morrigan's spell created flaws within the powers of Neo-Mages. For Rhi, this included having her judgment clouded upon using Speed Mysteran. Furthermore, if she uses Shadow Mysteran, she becomes slightly more evil and corrupt. *Rhiannon is a somewhat emotional and empathetic person, and can easily be thrown off the right path by her own thoughts. Trivia *Rhiannon's name, "Rhiannon" is derived from "Rigatona," a Welsh word meaning "Great Queen." This is used to create a contrast with Reyes, meaning "king," who is considered to be her opposite yet the exact same--her shadow. **Her surname, "Mahrian," is a combination of the Scottish words "Madainn" and "Ghrian," meaning "Morning" and "Sun." This is also a contrast to Reyes, whose last name, "De Noche," means "at night." *Rhiannon was very much based off Marilyn Monroe, a beauty icon throughout the 1900s, particularly the 50s. This was more so shown in her appearance and friendly and diva-like personality than anything. Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Timeline-927